mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassaflash
Sassaflash, or Emerald Gem, is a female Pegasus pony with a pale turquoise coat, vanilla mane and tail, carrot orange eyes, and a cutie mark of two lightning bolts. She is not named in the show, however merchandise and other media respectively name her as Sassaflash with a trademark symbol and as Emerald Gem. She shares her design with "Parasol". She has a speaking line in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Sassaflash appears often in Ponyville and sometimes in Cloudsdale as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 in the town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she starts off as a member of the weather team before suddenly changing to the plant team late in the song and then right back to the weather team. In Lesson Zero, she snatches Twilight Sparkle's doll from Mayor Mare, but loses it again in a fight with Orange Swirl. She is a part of the The Perfect Stallion song in Hearts and Hooves Day: Sweetie Belle considers Caramel a suitable candidate for a date with Cheerilee, until the camera pans to the left, showing him rubbing noses with Sassaflash. Scootaloo then sarcastically remarks that Caramel's "girlfriend sure thinks" he's "alright". Sassaflash is seen frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. Sassaflash appears in Canterlot in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and also appears in Flight to the Finish, in Rainbow Falls, in Pinkie Pride, in Simple Ways, in Filli Vanilli, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, in Leap of Faith, in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, in Trade Ya!, in Inspiration Manifestation, in Equestria Games, in a flashback to Leap of Faith in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Variants The episode Winter Wrap Up features several variants of her with differently-colored manes and in one case a darker coat as well: a version of her with a purple mane shovels snow off a roof during the song; a version with brown hair pounds snow off of the trees; a version with a pale green mane appears in the large team of pegasi hovering behind Rainbow Dash; a version with a pink mane argues with the rest of the ponies due to the Wrap Up's disorganization; and a version with a darker coat and cerulean mane flies in the formation used to blow away all of the snow. In The Best Night Ever, a pony who highly resembles her marches on the way to the Grand Galloping Gala with a yellow flower tucked into her mane. Her eyes are violet instead of orange and her wings are not discernible. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online with little to no commercial transition. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Sassaflash, in her Nightmare Night costume and under the name Emerald Gem, is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, with the description "Emerald Gem is a sassy Pegasus pony with two lightning bolts for a cutie mark. She loves watching clouds blow across the sky." IDW comics Sassaflash appears on two Jetpack Comics covers RE. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy and collector card of Sassaflash were released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but features the show character's cutie mark, eye color and base color. According to the European collector card, Sassaflash "loves watching clouds". The U.S. collector card lists Sassaflash's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "SASSAFLASH loves watching clouds blow across the sky!" A second mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. This release uses the same color scheme as the show character, and uses the same name, trademark symbol, and description as the previous U.S. mystery pack release. The show character receives her name from the releases starting with this release. A third Sassaflash mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs. This release also uses the same color scheme as the show character, and uses the same name, trademark symbol, and description as the previous two U.S. mystery pack releases. A fourth Sassaflash mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. This release again uses the same color scheme as the show character, and uses the same name, trademark symbol, and description as the previous three U.S. mystery pack releases. Sassaflash also appears in the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, which is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design as in the show. Her card #48 R shows her wearing a shirt at the Ponyville bowling alley as in The Cutie Pox and lists the quote "You set'em up, I knock'em down." Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Sassaflash es:Sassaflash it:Sassaflash pl:Sassaflash pt:Sassaflash ru:Сассафлэш Category:Background characters